


Dan Api pun Padam

by Murasaki_Cho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Cho/pseuds/Murasaki_Cho
Summary: Oikawa tidak mengerti.Mereka baik-baik saja."Aku akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, Oikawa menarik selimut tebalnya dan tertidur, dengan perasaan kosong yang masih sama.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Dan Api pun Padam

> "Aku akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."
> 
> Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, Oikawa menarik selimut tebalnya dan tertidur, dengan perasaan kosong yang masih sama. 

* * *

"Malam, Iwaizumi."

"Iya, cepat tidur sana!"

Tampilan wajah Iwaizumi dalam piksel menghilang, menyisakan Tooru dengan pantulannya sendiri. 

Tooru tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih melakukan ini, sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa merasakan percikan seperti dulu. 

Secara singkat, Tooru tidak lagi _jatuh cinta_ pada Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Tidak, Iwaizumi tidak melakukan kesalahan, Oikawa sendiri tidak mengerti. 

_Ah, mungkin kita mereka jarang bertemu, mungkin karena kita terlalu sibuk, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama._

Meskipun terus mengatakan penyangkalan pada dirinya sendiri, _tidak ada yang berubah_. 

Oikawa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini sebelum Iwaizumi jatuh—terlalu—semakin dalam. 

* * *

Mereka adalah pasangan yang umum, Oikawa bertemu Iwaizumi dengan pertemuan yang diadakan teman sekantornya untuk mencari kekasih, bertukar nomor, dan bertemu di stasiun untuk menaiki kereta terakhir yang sama. 

Oikawa begitu mencintai Iwaizumi _waktu itu_. Iwaizumi menjadi pusat gravitasinya. 

Kencan pertama mereka di arkade, klise, memang. Ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan di bawah satu-satunya lampu jalan yang tidak menyala. Malam pertama yang mereka habiskan bersama, menyentuh satu sama lain dan melupakan segalanya, terbangun dalam dekapan.

Itu adalah _segalanya_. 

Begitu juga Iwaizumi, dia juga sama. 

Dia adalah segalanya yang Oikawa butuhkan. 

* * *

Hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak itu, sekarang kembali pada waktu di mana Oikawa merasakan kehampaan. Meskipun begitu, dia mencoba mencari alasan untuk bertahan. 

Namun dia tidak menemukannya. 

Tidak menemukan sesuatu yang _mengembalikannya._

Nada dering khusus yang ia setel untuk Iwaizumi berbunyi ringan.

Iai _tidak lagi_ merasakan antusias seperti yang ia rasakan enam bulan lalu. 

> Iwa✨:  
>  Tooru, boleh aku mampir?

Ini dia, Oikawa akan mengatakan semuanya pada Iwaizumi.

> Totooru:  
>  Boleh, kapan? 
> 
> Iwa✨:   
>  Sekarang. 
> 
> Iwa✨:  
>  Aku di depan. 
> 
> Iwa✨:  
>  Maaf datang mendadak begini.
> 
> Iwa✨:  
>  ♡(`ω`)♡

Oikawa tertawa, Iwaizumi adalah pria yang sangat manis. Oh, bukannya ia melupakan Iwaizumi yang _keras_ , tetap saja, dia manis. 

Mengencaninya selama dua tahun membuat Oikawa melihat perbedaan yang signifikan dari sikap Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa menepuk wajahnya dua kali sebelum tersenyum dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Iwaizumi di sana, masih dengan pakaian kerjanya. 

Dia menahan napas sebelum menyapa, "Hai." 

"Ini, sebagai permintaan maaf karena datang tiba-tiba."

Iwaizumi memberikan plastik putih yang Oikawa kenali berasal dari kedai takoyaki kesukaannya. 

"Ah, sempurna. Ayo masuk, Hajime."

Televisi menampilkan acara tengah malam, Iwaizumi terlihat lelah, tapi berusaha tetap membuka matanya. 

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Ini, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, ya." Iwaizumi tergesa mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. 

"Ini, aku berhasil mendapatkan cuti akhir bulan nanti. Mau pergi?"

Oikawa mengambil potongan kertas itu.

"Okinawa?"

"Kudengar kau ingin pergi ke pantai sebelumnya."

"Itu tiga bulan lalu, Hajime," kekehnya. 

"Maaf, kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengambil cuti di kantorku."

Oikawa mendesah, "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Kau tidak ingin ke pantai lagi?"

"Bukan begitu." dia mengibaskan satu tangannya. 

"Sebenarnya, Hajime. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Hmm? Katakanlah."

Iwaizumi terlihat gugup, dia mengambil satu takoyaki dan mengunyahnya pelan. 

"Aku rasa, aku ingin berhenti."

"Dari pekerjaanmu? Ah, aku mengerti. Kantormu itu bukan tempat terbaik. Lalu setelah ini? Mau melanjutkan hobi melukismu? Atau mengikuti kelas—"

"Bukan itu, Hajime."

Iwaizumi berhenti, "Maaf."

Oikawa menggeleng, menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya perlahan. 

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Kali ini Iwaizumi meletakkan kembali sisa takoyaki-nya. 

"Kau ... serius?"

"Um hm."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Hajime, hanya saja ..."

"... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Jeda, Iwaizumi mengambil gelas teh, meneguknya sebelum mengusap wajahnya lelah. 

"Begitu, ya."

Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi, dia tidak terlihat marah, atau kesal, wajahnya masih sama seperti biasa. Sampai Iwaizumi tersenyum pasrah. 

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau ... tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu," lirihnya, "bersama denganku atau tidak, semuanya keputusanmu."

Iwaizumi mengusap pucuk rambut Oikawa dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tooru."

Oikawa membenci ini, melihat seseorang—terlebih yang selama ini adalah kekasihnya—mengatakan perasaan tulusnya, namun ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. 

"Aku tahu, maaf."

"Hey, bukan salahmu."

Setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara siaran televisi yang mereka abaikan. 

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."

Oikawa mengangguk, "Tidak mau membawa takoyaki-nya?"

"Itu untukmu." Iwaizumi tertawa. 

Iwaizumi duduk untuk memakai sepatunya, Oikawa berdiri di belakangnya, menatapi punggung yang menjadi sandarannya dua tahun terakhir. 

Setelah Oikawa menutup pintu, semua akan selesai. Setelah Oikawa menutup pintu, Iwaizumi tak akan datang lagi. Setelah Oikawa menutup pintu, ia akan baik-baik saja, dan melanjutkan hidup seperti kemarin. 

"Aku tahu ini agak bodoh, tapi bolehkah—"

"Lakukan, Hajime."

Iwaizumi tersenyum, mendekati Oikawa dan mengecup keningnya, lebih lama dari yang biasa dia lakukan. 

"Terima kasih."

"Aku juga, terima kasih, untuk semuanya."

Dan Oikawa menutup pintu apartemennya. 

* * *

Langkah Iwaizumi terasa lambat, napasnya pendek begitu memasuki lift. 

Dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa makasih banyak buat yang udah bacaaa! Silakan boleh kasih pendapat kalian di komentar yaa <3
> 
> Tulisan ini dibuat untuk merayakan anniversary kenalnya aku sama IwaOi! (Iya mereka sepenting itu sampai aku inget kapan pertama kali aku tahu mereka /terus kenapa malah nulis angst woooy/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic! Love youu!


End file.
